Words
by shyesplease
Summary: My mind literally goes blank and I see no one but him. I no longer know words or even remember how to speak, as I open my mouth and yet nothing comes out. MOLIVER! Disclaimer: I do NOT Own Hannah Montana! R&R! :D


_**A/N: A Moliver One-shot!!**_

**Words**

Words…Why are some so easy to say and other so hard? Why at times they come spilling out of your mouth before you gain control and at other time you can't even remember half of the vocabulary held in your memory?

As I feel his presence, my heart immediately quickens the beat. My mind literally goes blank and I see no one but him. I no longer know words or even remember how to speak, as I open my mouth and yet nothing comes out. I learn to just communicate with gestures hoping he understands.

Then when he walks away, my heart slowly returns to its normal rate and I hit myself physically and mentally for being so stupid.

And as I do every time I have these moments I ask my friend, "What does that boy have over me?"

I shouldn't get all tongue-tied and be so speechless, and not be able to talk to my _best guy friend_. This whole thing with me liking him just started as a measly little incident where I thought he looked good that day then it turned into tiny crush, but I don't know what it is now? I would say I'm totally crushing on him now but how did it get so messed up?!?

My best friend Lilly, who I have been confiding my thoughts to, has been covering up why I've been so quiet lately to Oliver, the boy I can't seem to utter a single word to. She's been saying I've been doing a lot of singing lately, working on some new material for Hannah Montana, and was just resting my voice.

Luckily he took the excuses without a second thought, until today that was…

I was talking to Lilly on my cell phone, laughing at something she said when I looked over at my door and saw Oliver in the doorway.

My laugh quickly lowered into silence as I felt my heart rage wildly in my chest. Butterflies were swarming in my stomach. I closed my cell phone, forgetting Lilly was on the other end.

He smiled that heart-warming smile of his that just did that, "Hey," he greeted coming into my room all the way sitting next to me on my bed.

I sat there motionless, unable once again to speak to him.

"I feel like I haven't heard your voice in ages," He said looking at me, smiling again. I looked down, feeling my face heating up.

"So I guess you took a break from resting your voice," he continued and I shyly nodded in response.

"So what's up?" He asked. I shrugged my shoulders, not looking directly at him, but at my feat that were dangling from my bed.

"Are you alright?" he asked me, placing one of his hands on my shoulder. A burst of electricity ran through me veins and up and down my spine. I nodded my head to answer his question. He withdrew his hand from my shoulder but tiny tingles were still going through my body.

"Then why won't you talk to me?" he asked; his voice dripped with worry.

"Are you mad at me? Did I do anything wrong?" He continued to ask. I shook my head roughly trying to tell him that wasn't the case at all.

"Then why won't you say something Miles?" He questioned. I looked up into his eyes. He was deeply concerned, and I could tell this was taking a bit of a toll on him.

"I don't know…" I said in a volume that you couldn't even call a whisper. I was actually very content that I said something, but that didn't stop the tears from falling out of the corner of my eyes.

"It's okay," Oliver told me, pulling me towards him so I was now crying into his chest, as he wrapped me in his arms, stroking my hair.

I was so confused! I never had a problem talking to people especially to guys I liked, but why is it different with him? This whole situation was messed up, and I just couldn't take it anymore. I wanted to scream out to him and tell him how I felt towards him, but everytime I opened my mouth…nothing came out. No words!

Why was my mind betraying me? Why wasn't my brain making the signals to my mouth to speak, and release words out to him? Maybe if I confessed my feelings, this whole problem would go away, but how was I supposed to tell him if I couldn't speak.

I sudden realization came to me as I stopped crying and detached myself from Oliver's chest. I looked up at him wondering if what I was about to do would work. Oliver looked down at me confused.

If I couldn't tell Oliver how I felt, I had to show him!

I bit my lip before slowly leaning up and pressing my lips onto his. I was about to pull away when he deepened it, pulling me closer. If I thought electricity was going through me before, it was nothing compared to this. An even huger surge of electricity shot through my body, fireworks exploding in my head.

I reluctantly pulled away, looking at a dazed Oliver. "O-Oliver…I-I…" But he placed his index finger on my mouth, and placed a sweet peck on my lips.

"I feel the same way," he admitted, swooping down to kiss me once again. I smiled into the kiss.

Forget words and talking to him, I'd rather kiss him!

_**A/N: This idea sorta popped in my head... PLEASE REVIEW!!**_


End file.
